Little Rose
by Juuh Lautner
Summary: 10 anos depois do nascimento de Rennesme, a família Cullen se instalara em Amsterdã, sendo seguida de perto por Jacob, sempre. Mas um pequeno grande imprevisto faz com que ele tenha que abandoná-los. Em apenas uma semana, ele vai viver o que sempre quis


Prólogo.  
Little Rose, por Juliana Morganti.

Durante os sete melhores anos da minha vida eu o tive do meu lado. Meu irmão, meu melhor amigo, minha vida. Mas fui obrigada a deixá-lo, fui obrigada a viver por minha conta pela primeira vez na vida.

Pela primeira vez na vida eu estava indo a um colégio, completamente sozinha. Quando eu me matriculei, ele prometeu que iria estar todos os dias do meu lado, e não se passou sequer uma semana e ele me largou nesse mundo estranho dos humanos. Não que eu não goste deles, mas eles não gostam de mim. Ninguém que seja normal gosta.

O tempo parecia se arrastar, o relógio parecia não se mexer, o mundo simplesmente parecia não girar. Eu só queria sair correndo, pegar o primeiro avião e pular em seus braços para o melhor abraço do mundo, dormir em seu colo sentindo suas mãos em meus cabelos, acordar com seu beijo em minha testa... mas eu não podia, uma pessoa normal não abandona sua vida inteira em Amsterdã pra correr pra uma praia perto de uma cidadezinha minúscula em Washington.

Ninguém me entendia, mas eles deveriam. Minha família inteira sempre viveu com alguém ao seu lado, quer dizer, não sempre, mas agora eles têm. E sabem muito bem como seria se alguém tivesse que separá-los.

Eu entendo, mas eu não quero entender. Família sempre em primeiro lugar, e era esse o propósito da nossa separação certo? Se eu o forçasse a ficar, eu seria uma monstra, mais do que eu já sou. Só que o meu egoísmo me consome, corrói e me aborrece. Ele é completamente meu, é regra, nisso não se mexe.

Ao longe eu podia ouvir alguma música conhecida tocar, mas eu não sabia o que era, e nada ia me forçar a abrir os olhos pra descobrir o que era.  
A música foi ficando mais e mais alta e algo caiu em minha cabeça, me fazendo levantar de um pulo. Meu celular jazia em minhas mãos e em seu visor piscava a mensagem de que eu tinha 11 chamadas não atendidas de um número não identificado. Olhei as horas, eram apenas 4 da manhã, se alguém quisesse me ligar, que ligasse mais tarde. Desliguei o celular e o joguei longe, voltando a dormir.

Meu aniversário estava chegando e eu não estava nem um pouco entusiasmada, teoricamente eu faria oito anos, mas isso era meio ridículo de acreditar levando em conta que eu parecia estar perto dos 19. Todos estavam felizes e esperançosos, nem mesmo em meu melhor sonho meu aniversário fazia parte. Tudo sempre girou, e ainda girava entorno dele, e dessa vez, ele não estaria aqui pra jogar bolo em meu rosto, pra me jogar na piscina vezes seguidas, dizendo que era seu modo de contar meus anos, muito menos pra me abraçar e me dizer: " Eu te amo minha pequena aniversariante ruiva. "

O mesmo número continuava me ligando, todas as noites no mesmo horário, e mesmo que eu atendesse, tudo que eu ouvia era o som da respiração de alguém. Assustador seria se eu ainda conseguisse sentir alguma emoção, ou se minha vida não fosse marcada por acontecimentos bem piores.

Ficar perto de minha família era uma maratona, eu não podia me cansar e seguir em frente sempre. Meus pensamentos rondavam o mais longe possível do que eu realmente sentia, sempre voltando pra coisas fúteis como o novo filme da Megan Fox ou quem era a nova namorada do Lucas Grabeel. Meus olhos podiam botar tudo a perder, mas sorte a minha, a minha família parou de prestar atenção neles, quando perceberam que eles não mudavam de cor independente ou não da minha sede. Todos os dias eu fingia ter uma vida perfeita, sorria com facilidade mesmo minha única vontade ser a de ficar sozinha e dormir. Dormir era bom, eu sonhava que os dias haviam passado, os meses ou talvez anos e estávamos juntos de novo. Eu divertia minha tia, fazendo a comprar maquiagens novas para mim toda semana, sendo que as únicas coisas que eu usava eram o corretivo para as olheiras e o blush para parecer viva. Ninguém nunca suspeitava.

Finalmente o inverno chegou novamente, fazendo com que toda a minha família pudesse sair livremente pela rua. Naturalmente minha casa vivia sempre vazia e eu adorava isso. Nada no mundo poderia - neste momento - me fazer melhor do que ficar sozinha com meus pensamentos e uma barra de chocolate, que era em outras poucas coisas, algo muito bom dos humanos.

E assim o tempo passava, ou deveria passar, o que seria mais provável já que pra mim os relógios haviam parado a tempos atrás.  
Perdi a noção completamente do que acontecia. Eu já não vivia mais, eu sobrevivia.

Olhei no calendário depois de muito tempo sem nem notá-lo. Minha mãe vivia alterando as datas e me falando quanto tempo faltava para algo que ela considerava importante, ela. Foi aí que eu me dei conta do que eu havia perdido. Três anos. Eu estava pra me formar dali a seis meses e nem tinha idéia disso.

Meu celular tocou novamente, mas dessa vez, era de manhã, eu estava no almoço do colégio, estranhei. Era o mesmo número, não que eu me importasse, havia desistido de atender a muito tempo. O momento era incomum o que me fez ficar curiosa. Atendi.

- Alô?

- Minha ruiva... - meu coração deu duas batidas aceleradas antes de parar. Só ele me chamava assim. Só ele tinha aquela voz doce e calmante, só ele.

- Jake? Jake é-é você? - gaguejei, eu tremia e minha voz falhava.

- Como sua voz mudou, deve estar uma mulher maravilhosa não? Eu estou voltando Nessie, e dessa vez é pra sempre. - O seu jeito de falar, o seu Nessie me desorientou completamente, ele estava voltando, pra mim!

Fiquei atônita, sem resposta. Ele riu do outro lado da linha, sussurrou um 'Eu te amo' e desligou. Inconscientemente eu sorri. Tudo ao meu redor voltou a ter cor, tudo voltou a fazer sentido.

Levantei-me da mesa onde estava no refeitório, coloquei a bandeja em qualquer lugar e corri para o estacionamento, que os professores e suas aulas da tarde se explodissem. Eu só queria voltar pra casa pra poder esperá-lo, só mais um pouco. Aí eu estaria completa novamente.

* * *

Notas da Autora.

Minha primeira fic JakeNess, não é muito comprida não ok?  
Gostaram?


End file.
